


Well, What Are You?

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, future!Sugar verse, sugar from the future fic, world on a string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2026. Santana and Brittany are at gay family camp with their 3-year-old daughter, who is playing in the dirt near the circle of adults at cocktail hour. You know you're at gay family camp because there's a cocktail hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, What Are You?

Santana and Brittany are at gay family camp with their 3-year-old daughter, who is playing in the dirt near the circle of adults at cocktail hour. You know you're at gay family camp because there's a cocktail hour.

One of their companions fixes them in her gaze and asks, "So, which one of you is the butch?"

"What?" they both ask.

"Which one of you is the butch?"

"Neither," they both say.

"Which one cooks?"

"Both of us," simultaneously.

"Which one does dishes?"

"Both of us."

Santana says, "We both wear dresses. We both use makeup. We both care for the kid. We both changed the diapers."

Brittany says, "You might wear pants more often. And you really rock that jeans-boots-wife-beater look."

"Who folds the laundry?"

"She does," they say.

"Who takes out the garbage?"

"She does," says Santana.

"Who takes out the spiders and/or dead animals?"

They look at each other. Dawn breaks.

"That would be me," says Brittany.

 


End file.
